


Dilemma

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Sleepless, Episode: s02e16 Colony, Episode: s02e17 End Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: Our favourite FBI agents will have to make difficult decisions.





	1. Krycek meets Mulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Krycek met Mulder and all that followed.

"Agent Mulder?" a voice asked from across the room from where Special Agent Fox Mulder was listening to a tape recording with headphones on.

Mulder whipped off the headphones. "Yeah?" He was approached by an agent he hadn't met before, with dark hair, and dressed in a red tie, and grey suit.

"It’s your 302. Assistant Director Skinner just approved it." The agent handed the file.

Mulder opened the file and had a read through. "There’s a mistake here. There’s been another agent assigned to the case."

"That would be me."

Mulder looked up.

"Krycek," said the agent before Mulder, hand held out. "Alex Krycek."

Mulder remained where he was, not moving from his seat. "Skinner didn’t say anything about taking on a new partner."

Krycek lowered his hand. "It wasn’t Skinner. Actually, I opened the file 2 hours before your request so technically, it’s my case."

"And you already talked to the police?"

"Yeah, just hung up on the officer in charge a few minutes ago. A detective named Whorton." Krycek said this as he got out his notebook, had a flick through and then put it away. "Turns out Grissom called 911 to report a fire."

"I heard the tape."

"Did you hear that forensics found a spent fire extinguisher on the floor? Grissom’s prints were all over it." Alex pointed to the picture. "The walls and floor in his living room were covered with ammonium phosphate."

"But no trace of a fire."

"Not even a burnt match."

"That all you know?"

"Yeah, so far." Alex Krycek threw a few glances at Mulder. "What do you think it means?"

"Listen, I appreciate the show and tell, and I don’t want you to take this personally," said Mulder, getting up, "but I work alone. I’ll straighten things out with Skinner." He put on his jacket.

"It’s my case, Agent Mulder. Look, I may be," Krycek paused, "green, but I had the case first and I’m not going to give it away so quickly."

"All right, I’ll tell you what, I got a little work to finish up around here. Why don’t you go down to the motor pool and requisition us a car and I’ll meet you down there."

"That’s all. I mean you don’t have a problem with us working together."

"It’s your party."

"Well, um, I’ll get the car," said Krycek as he walked away with a satisfied smile and Mulder watched him go.

It was a matter of time before Mulder discovered where Alex Krycek's loyalties were…

 


	2. Samantha's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder goes to Martha's Vineyard and finds an unexpected visitor.

Millions of thoughts and questions raced through Mulder's mind as he observed the woman with his mother. Was this really his sister? Was this what she would look like after 22 years? Could this even be Samantha? Minutes later Bill Mulder came in, looking between Fox and Samantha.

Mrs Mulder yawned behind her hand. "I'll think I'll go to bed."

"I'll help you," Mulder said and he followed upstairs. He tucked his mother in, the same way she used to do with him and his sister when they were small children. "Get some sleep." He turned to leave.

"Fox?" Mrs Mulder sat up, as if he was going to get abducted. Mulder stopped in the doorway. "It is Samantha, isn't it? Has she really come back?"

Mulder considered his answer. If he said yes, then he would be asked questions such as where had Samantha been all those long years, whilst the family was torn apart by the tragedy of losing their second child to unknown forces. If he said no, then he wouldn't be able to bear seeing his mother grieving. He decided to go for yes. "It's Samantha. She really has come back and is here to stay."

"Thank you, Fox, now I can sleep easily." Mrs Mulder laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Mulder quietly closed the bedroom door and made his way outside. He found Samantha sitting in the chair that his father sat in yesterday evening, draped in a blanket. She saw him and smiled. "Is it too late for a game of Stratego?" 

Mulder laughed. It had been a while. "It's 22 years too late." He went over to where Samantha was sitting. "So much has happened. Where do you begin your story?"

Samantha directed her attention to the distance. "I must have been nine or ten when I was returned," she said as she stood up. "I had no memory. I was placed with a family who raised me as a daughter. They were good parents, caring and understanding."

"Who were they?" Mulder asked. Could Samantha have been raised by one of the doctor clones?

"I knew they weren't my parents, but I didn't remember Mum … or Dad … or you. My father… my adopted parents… decided it would be good for me to assist him in his work, on the project. But now he's in danger, and so am I. I fear he may be dead already, along with my mother."

"What kind of danger?" Mulder didn't want to risk losing his little sister again for the second time.

"There's a man … a bounty hunter, my parents said, hunting them and the other doctors. He won't stop until he's killed them all, and anyone who tries to stop him." Then she said four words that got Mulder worried: "He'll come for me soon."

Mulder knew he had to protect Samantha. He will not let her die.


	3. Mulder and Scully K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened with Chapel, Mulder and Scully decide to let it out in Mulder's office.

Scully walked into the familiar room that was Mulder's office. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I should've used the crosswalk. A lot better than my phone." He sat down and waved his damaged cell phone.

Scully took off her coat and put down her briefcase. "Maybe we should've dropped this case when you were told."

"Scully, if what our friend from the C.I.A. says is true, this could blow the lid off one of the biggest national security conspiracies ever."

"Our friend from the C.I.A. is about as unbelievable as his story... as is everything about this case. I mean, whatever happened to 'trust no one,' Mulder?"

Oh, I changed it to 'trust everyone.' I didn't tell you?" He stood and pulled out a folder from a stack. "I ran a full background check on this guy. Ambrose Chapel is a seventeen-year veteran, special intelligence clearance. He's the real thing, Scully." He handed her the folder. She opened it and looked at it. There was a picture clipped onto the file.

"Why would a man with his experience need our help... and how could he let a man that he's been looking so hard for slip away so easily? You know, that doctor wasn't running away from us, Mulder, he was running away from Agent Chapel."

"I think you're being overly paranoid about him, Scully."

"Paranoid. Have you stopped to consider that maybe it was Agent Chapel who killed that field agent in Syracuse?" 

Mulder walks to his desk. "Is that what you want me to put on my report to Skinner? Because I would be more than happy to have you explain that to him."

"Damn it, Mulder, that is not my job!" Scully threw down the folder. "You'll pursue a case at the expense of everything, to the point of insanity, and expect me to follow you. There has to be somewhere to draw the line." She sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry. I just . . . something told me that Agent Weiss was probably killed by Chapel."

"It's fine, Scully." Mulder placed a hand on Scully's arm. "It's fine." He looked Scully over, offered his hand, cupped the back of her head and gently pulled her in for a kiss. Something within her sparked at his lips’ touch. It was like magic.

Scully's hands slipped up to get a feel of his brown hair. Then she leaned back to gaze into Mulder's eyes. "Thanks for understanding."

Mulder smiled. "No worries, Scully. I'll go back to the 'trust no one' agenda. There will be no one else. In you I can trust."

They embraced, not letting go.

 


	4. A visit from a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder recieves a visit from a familiar face whilst with Samantha.

As Mulder and Samantha sat on the sitting room sofa in Mulder's flat, there came a knock. They remained still. There came another knock.

"Who is it?" Mulder called, silently reaching for the gun that he carried around in the holster. Then he considered his words. He knew who the owner of the voice was. "Just give a minute or two!" He looked at Samantha, who nodded and slipped into the next room. Mulder crept up to the door, looked through the peephole and opened the door. 

It was Krycek.

"Krycek, what brings you here?" Mulder asked, after letting him in.

"I thought they would be looking for you," said Krycek.

"No one is looking for me. Is anyone looking for you?"

"No." Krycek had this gut feeling that he and Mulder weren't alone for a woman had joined them.

"Krycek, this is my sister Samantha," Mulder said.

"Good to meet you," said Samantha.

"You too," said Krycek, hand held out for a handshake which - lucky for him - was given. He recalled his case with Mulder and noticing photographs at his desk. Could this woman before him be his sister? Well, if Fox said that it was his sister, then maybe it was.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Fox asked. He remembered his motto of 'Trust No One'. It might as well say 'Trust No One including Alex Krycek'. Maybe, Alex was on his side. Fox had to be sure.

"Mulder, I tell you that what I am saying to you and Samantha is real." Alex inhaled and exhaled before speaking. "I knew this woman, she was an FBI agent as well, heck she was there when we worked together, and she disappeared."

"Disappeared? Like an abduction?" Samantha asked.

"No, not from abductions. More like from the consortium." 


	5. Resist or Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Mulder and Scully, Krycek will make decisions that could affect his life.

It was only a matter of time before the Consortium discovered his location. Sure, he had to do what he was told, it was part of his job, but didn't the cigarette smoking man know that what he was doing was bad for his health? He was about to come back later when the door was opened by a young woman his age.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Would you recognise me if I came in?"

_That voice … that voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be. Could it? Was she dreaming?_

"You may come in," the woman said, warily, watching him as he entered the living room. She took a good look at the man standing before her. "Alex Krycek?"

"Yeah." Krycek smiled. "Hi, Daphne."

Daphne embraced him. "It's so good to see you again. I saw you with Mulder and Scully, mostly with Mulder, and how you had your hand held out for a handshake, but Mulder didn't give it. What brings you here to visit me?"

Alex returned the embrace. "They are after me, the cigarette smoker man and the others. I can't let them get to me … or you. They'll most likely kill you." He found himself trembling with fear. Daphne could see the emotions reflected in his eyes. "I don't know if I can do this, if I could risk it going back to them."

"Then don't. Stay with me. Forget about the man you work for, the cigarette smoking man, just stay with me. I'll keep you safe." She brought her lips to his. "I'll keep you safe." Her kiss aroused Krycek's secret hidden passion for her. Alex held her close to him, inhaling her scent. 

Daphne 


	6. Samantha and Shapeshifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha (not Mulder's sister) has an interesting evening.

That evening,


	7. At the clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened whilst Mulder was unconscious.

The assassin


	8. What Mulder found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder's journey in the Allegiance.
> 
> Shows what happened to the crew, based on Terry's description.

Mulder found it.


End file.
